The Light Come Out Sun
by JoselinCastillo'Skywalker
Summary: Historia basada en la saga de Star Wars. Es sobre una pequeña niña que reside en el templo Jedi, a la cual nombraron reina de su planeta (Yavin 4) de ello conocerá al maestro Qui-Gon y a su padawan Obi-wan, quienes la protegerán junto a la reina de Nabo, mas tarde ella conocerá a un niño muy simpático que le cambiara la vida, esta es la historia de Anthu Castle y Anakin Skywalker.


En un extremo de la Galaxia algo lejana, había un planeta llamado Yavin, con gran cantidad de agua y vegetación. Era un dia normal como otro en ese planeta, cuando dos mujeres dieron a luz a unas niñas, ellas dos eran casi idénticas, nacidas por la fuerza como diría Yoda, una de ellas era la hija de la reina Abel, la niña había obtenido los ojos cafés, una diferencia entre su madre, ya que los tenia celeste, por otro lado la otra bebe era hija de Ahylin una dama del consejo del reino, la niña era de cabello castaño y ojos marrones igual que su madre, no se sabía el paradero del padre, nadie en realidad. Con el tiempo de un año, un Jedi llego al planeta en una misión en particular, los separatistas habían llegado al planeta, aunque era un rumor, los jedis debían asegurarse de que todos estuviesen seguros en la galaxia, ese era el trabajo de Depa Billaba que era la maestra que llego a Yavin, ella era una de las pocas estudiantes que estuvieron al cargo del Maestro Windu. En su búsqueda de los separatistas, encontró una señal de la fuerza proveniente, al seguir sintiéndolo una semana después de asegurar el planeta, fue en búsqueda de esa unidad, al llegar a su destino casi para al atardecer, se encontró en el palacio de la reina, caminando lentamente su búsqueda se hizo confusa, al encontrarse con que la fuerza iba en direcciones opuestas, al no conseguir la señal decidió concentrarse en buscarla meditando, luego de unos segundos pudo captar la fuerza proviniendo de una dirección a la cual se dirigió, al llegar ahí vio a una mujer en un balcón cargando a un bebe, _la mujer debe ser del consejo de la reina - pensó_ la Maestra al ver su atuendo, un vestido muy fino, eso significaba que no era una doncella. Caminando fuera de la habitación, fue a un cuarto de comunicaciones, que la reina le había autorizado en su llegada, marco al consejo al llegar, en cuestión de unos segundos en la pantalla holográfica se podían ver las figuras del Maestro Windu y Yoda, saludo cordialmente a los maestros y ellos le devolvieron el saludo.

Windu: a que se debe su llamada, pasa algo por alla maestra Billaba -dijo seriamente

Yoda: una fuerza sientes muy cerca de ti verdad maestra Depa, una fuerza muy grande se alla en esa criatura de unos meses, traerla al templo debes -dijo el maestro en su asiento asintiendo

Depa: enserio maestros?, pero apenas tiene unos meses, ni siquiera tiene un año

Windu: maestra, tráela, ya está en edad para entrar al templo, si hay alguna dificultad trata con eso, no podemos pasar desapercibidos por alguien de la fuerza

Yoda: maestro Windu tiene razón, la despedida será dura para la madre, pero la niña debe seguir su camino junto a la fuerza y los Jedi

Depa: lo haré maestros, la niña estará en el templo en mi regreso a Coruscant- se inclino hacia los maestros que asintieron en su respuesta, entonces el holográfico se apago dando terminada la conversación, la maestra respiro profundamente antes de salir

El dia siguiente surgió, dando un sol muy brillante en Yavin, aunque no tan brillante para la mujer que iba dejar a su bebe con los Jedis. La mujer sollozaba mientras seguía a la maestra Jedi hacia su nave, se dirigían a Coruscant, un planeta bien alejado de Yavin, con pena dejo ir a su bebe de un año en los brazos de la mujer Jedi, lo último que vio fue como entraron en la nave y esta despego a la velocidad de la luz. Por otro lado para la maestra, no le gustaba lo que hacía, la niña apenas y había estado con su madre un año, después de eso ya no la volvería ver, ya que a los Jedis no se le permitían los lazos, tan pronto como puso en marcha la nave la dejo en automático, y tomo a la bebe que estaba a su lado, la niña despertó mirándola con sus ojos bien abiertos, ahora podía ver el color, era unos marrones muy bonitos, la maestra sonrio con ternura al bebe, mientras esta estaba en sus brazos y le dio un poco del biberón que la madre de la niña le había dado para el camino, había sido menos difícil a lo pensado que tenia, cuando hablo con la mujer sobre la fuerza que provenía de la niña, la mujer había quedado asombrada, pero luego de una charla de unas horas la había convencido para llevar a Anthuanet al templo, era un bonito nombre para la niña, pero pensado por unos momentos, le pareció bueno ponerle un sobrenombre Anthu, para no tener que llamarle con tanta formalidad, a lo que había estado acostumbrada toda su vida con su ex maestro *Windu* y los años en el templo, por no hablar del consejo.

Al llegar a Coruscant, guardo su nave y tomando en brazos a la niña se dirigió al templo, para la reunión que tenia con los del consejo, había hablado con Windu en el trayecto y habían quedado para ver a la niña en una reunión en su llegada para ver cuanta era la fuerza que provenía en ella. Caminaba por los pasillos cuando se encontró con unos cuantos viejos rivales en sus años en el templo y unos cuantos padawans, entre ellos estaba el padawan Obi-wan Kenobi, padawan del maestro Qui-gon, a quien saludo y este paro hacer lo mismo.

Obi-wan: maestra Billaba -se inclino cortésmente- llega de regreso? -Pregunto y luego miro a la bebe que yacía en sus brazos

Depa: buenos dias joven padawan, exactamente ahora iba a una reunión con el consejo, estará ya ahí tu maestro?

Obi-wan: si, justo iba en camino hacia alla -dijo mirando hacia atras de él y luego volteo a la maestra- maestra acaso es un nuevo en la fuerza

Depa: asi es, la encontre en Yavin, en mi misión, es por eso que maestro Windu convoco hoy a todos en mi regreso, una reunión para ver la fuerza en la niña

Obi-wan: ya entiendo, espero que les vaya bien a las dos, siento la fuerza en ella y es realmente sorprendente -dijo sorprendido al ver la fuerza en la niña

Depa: si, es por eso que no dude en cuanto la sentí, bueno padawan, si me disculpas ahora debo ir a la reunión, me estoy atrasando un poco y conozco a mi ex maestro para saber que no tiene paciencia -dijo recordado a Windu

Obi-wan: o no, discúlpeme a mí, por interrumpirla, hasta luego maestra -dijo inclinándose en forma de despedida y se volteo y siguió su camino

La maestra entonces pudo seguir su trayecto, antes de llegar la niña se había despertado, eso le hizo las cosas más fáciles al entrar a la habitación del consejo, ahí ya hacían los 11 maestros, exceptuando a ella que se encontraba en medio de todos con la niña.

Depa: Maestros- dijo inclinándose en señal de respeto cuidando a la niña en sus brazos

Yoda: traer a la niña resulto ser un éxito, la madre esperando lo mejor para ella lo hace- dijo el pequeño maestro mirando a la mujer Jedi y a la niña, que estaba despierta mirando curiosa

Windu: asi que la madre estuvo de acuerdo con todo en que viniera al templo- dijo mirando a su ex aprendiz

Depa: si maestro, no hubo nada en conflicto, su mama solo espera lo mejor para ella y aunque sabe que ya no la vera, prefiere que se quede en el lugar donde pertenece y este a salvo con nosotros los Jedis-dijo mirándolo a él y al resto de la sala

Even Piell: la fuerza dentro de ella se siente fuerte, tengo la certeza de que en un poco de tiempo en las prácticas podrá tener la fuerza de un maestro con experiencia a pesar de ser solo una pequeña -dijo asombrado la sentir la fuerza de la niña

Shaak Ti: concuerdo con el maestro, la fuerza se siente muy fuerte en ella

Coleman kcaj: la niña va hacer una gran ayuda para nosotros en el templo, tengo por seguro que puede ser una gran Jedi con un gran futuro por delante- dijo desde su holograma transmitido en una de las sillas vacías

Yoda: concuerdo con todos ustedes maestros -dijo asintiendo el pequeño maestro, recordando su sueño/visión que había tenido hace unos dias sobre la bebe adulta

Plo Koon: entonces la niña será llevada al templo, para crecer hasta la edad donde pueda ser el padawan de algún maestro

Windu: exactamente maestro, ella será llevada ahí por la maestra Billaba al término, ella misma se encargara de que su estabilidad sea buena aquí y se convierta en una gran Jedi

Tyvokka: eso está muy bien maestro, su seguridad es lo primero, la enseñanza hacia la luz será para que la niña no caiga al lado oscuro -dijo mirando a sus colegas Jedis por su transvisor

Yoda: la niña un gran futuro tiene por delante, no irá al lado oscuro, pero estar cerca estará, una buena enseñanza de lo bueno y lo malo será bueno en los años de crecimiento, maestro Windu algo que quiera decirnos? -dijo mirando al maestro moreno a su costado con los ojos brillando hacia el futuro, viendo lo que pasaría a continuación

Windu: si no les molesta a ninguno de ustedes maestros -miro a todos- quiero tomar a la niña como mi aprendiz -dijo decidido, sabía que Yoda ya se lo esperaba, al verlo visto seguro en una de sus visiones, pero queria la respuesta del resto del consejo dando su opinión

Plo Koon: un nuevo padawan quiere maestro Mace, hace tiempo que no te veíamos tan decidido por uno -dijo desde su holograma sentado en un sillón de la sala

Shaak Ti: es cierto lo que dice el maestro, Plo Koon, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que no tenías uno, y el último quedo en el consejo -dijo mirando a la maestra Depa

Yoda: maestro Windu un buen maestro es y lo será para la niña, como lo fue para sus anteriores padawans, derecho de ser el maestro de esta niña tiene-asintió

Plo Koon: No dudo en eso maestro Yoda, solo hablaba del tiempo durante el cual no hablo de tener un padawan y que ahora accedió en tener uno, parecía que la maestra Shaak también la queria-dijo mirando a todos en la sala

Ki adi mundi: concuerdo con el maestro Yoda, que mejor maestro que Mace

Tyvokka: a mí me parece que Windu es mejor maestro para ella, sus padawans han llegado muy lejos y la enseñanza de Mace serviría para aumentar su fianza a la fuerza

Omo Bouri: estoy de acuerdo con el maestro Tyvokka, Windu sería bueno como su maestro

Coleman kcaj: el maestro Mace debe ser su maestro -concordó el maestro en el holograma

Windu: usted qué opina maestra Shaak Ti? -dijo mirándola esperando por la respuesta

Shaak Ti: Todo el mundo está de acuerdo, no hace falta mi respuesta, ya es un sí, ella será su padawan maestro Mace -asintió en derrota por el maestro

Yoda: tu padawan ahora será maestro Windu, tu deber es enseñarle lo bueno y lo malo, este es tu cargo, convertirla en una gran Jedi será tu misión -asintió con una media sonrisa al maestro

Windu: si eso es claro maestro, entonces viendo esto, la junta se acabado -finalizo el maestro

Todos los maestros salieron menos Windu, Yoda y Depa, quienes conversaron un poco más hasta que llego la finalización donde Depa se despidió de los maestros y salió de la sala de juntas, para dirigirse en la dirección de las habitaciones padawans. Al llegar se encargo de dejarla en una cunera del templo, donde los droides del templo se encargarían de cuidarla hasta los 2 años y medio, donde ya aprendería el trabajo de un Jedi por el que nació.


End file.
